marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Quill (Earth-TRN562)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Ego (father) | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human/Alien hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (April 1st, 2016) | Quotation = Can I just go to one planet where aliens aren't trying to kill me? | Speaker = Star-Lord | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = Star-Lord was a student and the Cosmic Conservatory. At some point Thanos, a student of the Conservatory, decided to use the Power Gem for an evil plan, Star-Lord and a few of the other students tried to stop him, the students were somehow able to get the Power Gem that was now broken into shards, but Star-Lord decided to go to far and steal Thanos Infinity Gauntlet, because of that they were caught and had to escaped from him, on Thanos orders they were pursued by their fellow classmates Ronan and a group of Chitauri, they had to escape using escape pods and launching themselves to planet Earth, eventually crash landing at the Avengers Academy. Because of this the other Cosmic Conservatory students were angry and Star-Lord, specially Rocket Raccoon. When they crashed on Earth, Star-Lord and the other Cosmic Conservatory students joined the Avengers Academy and with the help of the other students they defeated Ronan and the Chitauri who followed them there to recover the Power Gem shards for Thanos. After finally releasing all the students from their escape pods and defeating Ronan and the Chitauri, the Guardians of the Galaxy, decided to strike back against Thanos at the Cosmic Conservatory, Rocket with the help of Iron Man built a space ship called Milano, they used it to travel to the Conservatory, when they got there they unleashed an attack with the weaponry built by Iron Man and destroyed the school. Star-Lord led a team back to the Cosmic Conservatory destruction site, after Nick Fury told them there was a distress signal coming from there. When they arrived there, they found the signal was coming from a crashed spaceship, and that Captain Marvel was there already, and had saved them already. Star-Lord took the opportunity to ask Captain Marvel to join the Avengers Academy, she told him she was interested, and would join them later. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Quill of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Quill of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of Peter Quill of Earth-199999. | Transportation = | Weapons = Element Gun: a pistol capable of conjuring one of the four elements. | Notes = | Trivia = * Loki's nickname for Peter was "Star-Man." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Spartoi Hybrids Category:Shooting Category:Collector's Museum Category:Flight Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:2016 Character Debuts